A Love Like No Other
by Animelover5234
Summary: Kira Rushdi is new In Domino City and is trying to just get past the tragedy of her past, but when she meets the handsome and seductive Atem Muto, he will show her what love and friendship can do and how powerful it truly is. AtemXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! This is my newest story and this is a Yami Yugi/Atem X OC story. This is just basically a regular story. No dueling involved, but it will be mentioned a couple of times, but it will hopefully be a good story. So let us begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH BECAUSE IF I DID ATEM WOULD ALWAYS BE SHIRTLESS**

I never knew what true emotional pain felt like nor did I know what it was like to lose everything you had ever known. I never knew what it was like to be truly alone. About 6 weeks ago, my parents were killed in an accident. When the police came knocking on our home at 3 in the morning, I knew something terrible had happened and boy was I right. When they told me that my parents were dead, I didn't cry. I nodded solemnly and when they had finished apologizing for my sudden loss, I closed the door and just stood there. I still didn't cry and because I didn't cry, I got angry at myself. My parents just died and I can't even mourn them? I sat for hours and hours thinking about what the police had told me about their deaths and still no tears came. What. The. Hell? Soon everyone in the whole neighborhood had heard about my parents' deaths and came over to my house to support me in any way. Their funeral was planned by me and a couple of close family friends and I, as expected, had to say a eulogy for them. Even when I was writing that eulogy, I still didn't cry. When the day of the funeral came I read my eulogy and read a poem that commemorated how much they meant to me. A prayer was then said for them and then finally they lowered the caskets into the ground and that's when the tears came after weeks of no emotional breakdowns. I cried and cried all day and thought about why I hadn't cried before. Maybe it was the shock from the news that made me not cry or something else, but whatever the reason, I knew one thing was for certain: I was now alone.

"Miss, we are about to land in Domino City" the flight attendant said. I gave a small smile and said 'thank you' before she left. I looked out my window and started feeling excited all over again because I was moving to Domino City! That was where my brother and my twin sister lived. They had heard about what had happened to Mom and Dad and tried everything they could to come to the funeral, but my brother had work on that day and couldn't be let off and my sister wanted to go but my brother wouldn't let her unless he came too. So in the end they stayed in Japan while I was in Egypt mourning at our parents' funeral. My cell phone vibrated in my jeans pocket and when I took it out, I saw that I had a text message from my twin sister.

'_Hey sis,_

_Just wanted to know if you were ok. Can't wait to see you!_

_Love you!'_

I shook my head and smiled. When my brother called me and said that he had arranged for me to come live with him and my twin sister, I immediately came out of my whole depression and lit up like a Christmas tree. My older brother and twin sister lived in Domino City because when my brother was 19, he moved out and went to Japan. My twin sister and I were sad that he left and she decided that she wanted to go live with him. I decided that I would stay behind and look after our parents, but look how that turned out. I felt the plan rumble and go downwards until I looked to see that we had landed. I felt my heart leap in excitement and being so close to seeing siblings right now because God I missed them! When I had my luggage, I got out of the plane and went into the airport and tried to search for my sister and brother, but I couldn't see them. I texted my sister asking if she was here because I was inside the airport and she replied saying that yes she was and that they were looking for me. I looked around some more and still saw no sight of them until I was knocked to the ground by something or better yet, someone. I looked at the person and gasped in surprise when I saw who it was.

"KIRA!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around me. I embraced her back tightly.

"Hi, Mana! I've missed you so much!" I said

"I missed you too, Kira." Mana said. I smiled and then heard a voice I knew all too well.

"Mana! Mana! Where did you go?" groaned my older brother. I hurriedly got up and leaped onto my brother knocking him down to the floor and hugging him tightly.

"MAHAD!" I yelled happily. Mahad chuckled and hugged me back.

"I missed you so much, big brother" I whispered to him. I then felt the tears in my eyes start to well up and Mahad must have sensed it because he immediately started to rub my back soothingly and rub my neck as well. He used to do that all the time whenever I was going to cry about something and it always worked. I felt my tears start to fade away from Mahad's calming touch.

"I missed you too, Kira. So much."

Mana came towards us and wrapped her arms around me and Mahad and he joined her in the hug. My parents might have been gone but we all still had each other and that was enough. We all pulled away at the same time and smiled at each other.

"So… now what?" I asked curiously. Mana smiled brightly and answered.

"Well first we're gonna go home and unpack your stuff! And then I'm gonna take you all around the neighborhood! And then I'm gonna introduce you to all of my friends! And then…" Mana continued, but Mahad stopped her.

"Hold on, Mana. Let's have Kira get settled in first before dragging her all over the place. She just came from Egypt so I'm pretty sure that you've got jetlag" he said and now that he mentioned having jetlag, I felt it come over me like a powerful storm and I felt my eyes droop. Mahad chuckled and shook his head as my head fell against his shoulder and I found myself almost falling asleep.

"Come on, Mana. Let's get Kira home." He said quietly as he picked me up and carried me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crossed my ankles around his lower back as I placed my head against his chest, my eyelids almost closed.

"YAY!" Mana yelled excitedly. Mahad chastised her and I smiled at the silly antics of my brother and sister. Oh how I missed them so much. I took one last look at everything and smiled again at knowing that I was home with my family and that my life was definitely gonna change with the coming days and that was the last thing I thought before I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

**Okay, not bad and God I love Mahad! XD. Also the whole gang, except for Atem, will appear in the next chapter! So until then, review, review, review, if you want something new!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola everyone! So the last chapter seemed ok to me, but now that I'm really on a roll today, I'm putting up a new chapter! Also, I am gonna add Atem into the story since I love that Pharaoh so much! So here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH **

"Kira? Kira? KIRA?!"

I quickly woke up at the sound of Mana's voice and her shaking my shoulder roughly.

"Ugh…I'm up, Mana. Are you happy?" I asked with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes.

"No! Because you slept through the whole day!" She practically screeched. I looked at her in confusion. She sighed dramatically and answered the puzzled expression I had on my face.

"When you came yesterday, it was noon and when we got home, you put your stuff away and then you went to sleep and slept for the rest of the day! Today is Monday and it is now 7:00 in the morning and we have to get ready to go to school." School? Oh boy. I nodded my head in understanding and thanked my sister but she still had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, Mana?" She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"I didn't get to show you around or have you meet my friends." I smiled softly at my twin and got off of my bed to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Mana. I know how much you wanted to hang out, but I promise we'll have some sister time soon, but for right now, I want to get to get adjusted to Domino City first, okay?" She sighed but smiled in understanding and hugged me back. When we pulled away, a delicious smell filled my room and made my mouth water. I remembered this smell because our mother used to cook it for us back in Egypt all the time.

"Mana! Kira! Hurry up or you guys are going to be late for school!" Mahad said from downstairs.

"Okay!" Mana and I said in unison. We grinned at each other.

"I already took my shower, so you can use the bathroom" Mana said.

"Okay, thanks. I won't be long" I said. She nodded her head and skipped back into her room. I went to my drawer and pulled out my toiletries before entering the bathroom. When I closed the bathroom door, I placed my stuff on the sink counter and closed the lid of the toilet before sitting on top of it. I brushed my hair back and exhaled a deeply. To say that I was nervous was definitely an understatement because I was terrified. I didn't know if anyone would like me, if I would make any friends or even fit in there. Just because Mana was my sister, it doesn't mean that everyone was gonna like me. In order to get through this school, I would have to follow my own path without Mana's help and I was okay with that. However, I knew that the first couple of days in a new school are always the hardest. I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts before I start to psych myself out even more than I already was. I stood up from the toilet seat and then turned on the shower so that I wouldn't waste any more time getting ready for school.

When I went back into my room, I saw that some clothes were laid out on my bed. My guess was that it was probably my school uniform, judging by how formal it looked. I held the towel around my body with one hand while I used my other hand to touch the pieces of clothing. The uniform consisted of a pink jacket with a white blouse, a blue tie, a short blue skirt, knee-high length white stockings and blue shoes. To be honest, the uniform was…okay, but the only parts I didn't like was that the jacket because it was pink and the skirt because it was too short. I sighed and then began to dress myself. When I was all suited up and had my backpack all ready, I put on my favorite necklace and hid it under my blouse and placing a celestial blue colored headband in my long brown hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at what I saw. I looked pretty decent and was happy that the headband matched my blue eyes and accented my light brown skin-tone. I always hated the fact that Mahad and Mana had darker skin tones then me. You'd think that I would be as dark as them since I lived in a country where the sun was literallylike your next door neighbor, but no I had light, like golden-brown, skin. Oh well. I took my bag and headed downstairs into the kitchen where Mana and Mahad sat at the table. Mahad was reading the newspaper while Mana was eating and speaking to him at the same time. Mahad rolled his eyes.

"Mana, swallow your food before you talk"

"Okay" she said with a mouthful of food in her mouth. Mahad sighed and I giggled at him before walking to him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Morning, Mahad" I said happily. He smiled up at me and patted my arm.

"Good morning, Kira. Your breakfast is on the counter. You better eat now so you guys can leave soon." I nodded my head and kissed his cheek before taking my breakfast and setting it on the table. Mahad had cooked one of my favorite dishes that our mother used to make. In Egypt it's called '_beed ma'li gibna beeda' _or fried eggs with white cheese. I tasted the fried eggs and had a smile on my face because of how well Mahad cooked this. Mahad saw my happy expression and smiled.

"How does it taste?" he asked.

"Better than I remembered" I answered. Mahad grinned and then all of a sudden, Mana screamed.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She shouted as she looked grabbed her bag and headed for the door. I looked at the wall clock and saw that the time was 7:52.

"You better go, Kira because the school closes the gates at 8:00 exactly" Mahad informed me. My eyes widened to the size of bowling balls and just like Mana had done, I grabbed my bag and was about to head for the door but stopped to hug my big brother. Hey, this was my first day of school and I needed comfort.

"Bye, Mahad" I said and he hugged me back tightly.

"Bye, baby sister. Have a good day" he said as he ruffled my hair and smiled at me. I hugged Mahad one last time before running towards the door.

"Come on! We gotta hurry!" Mana said. I locked the door and when I closed it, Mana and I bolted down the street in a hurry. I had no idea of where I was going so let Mana lead the way. When we neared the school, we saw some students enter the gates and the large gates beginning to close. We sprinted towards the gate and just before it closed all the way, Mana and I made it through the gate and then the bell rung. We caught our breaths before we entered the school, both of us happy we made it right on time, but when we got closer towards the door, I felt my stomach lurch. Mana grasped my hand in hers and smiled kindly at me.

"You'll be fine" she said as we walked inside together. The school was definitely large and had many lockers, classrooms, teachers and students walking all over the place.

"So where do we go?" I asked Mana. She smiled brightly at me before heading over to a classroom.

"To our first period class" she answered.

"Which is?"

"Literature" she said with disgust. Mana hated to read. She was more of the energetic type and didn't like to sit in one place and just read. I, on the other hand, loved to read. I was energetic just like my twin but just not as bubbly as she was. She pulled me along into the classroom and when we entered the room, I almost fainted. All eyes were planted on us and I felt like I wanted to go hide in a corner and pretend that I was invisible. I was really shy around new people. Mana smile brightly at the teacher.

"Good morning, Mr. Mayo"

"Good morning, Mana." Mr. Mayo said before he looked at me in curiosity.

"Who's this?" he asked. I gripped Mana's hand tighter.

"This is my sister, Kira" she said and he smiled at me.

"Ah, yes the new girl and other sister of Mahad Rushdi. Well Kira, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mr. Mayo and I am your English Literature teacher" he said to me as he extended a hand to me. I shook his hand and gave a small smile back.

"Well, Mana why don't you go take your seat and Kira let me introduce you to the class." Mana nodded and skipped to her seat while gulped nervously as I turned around and looked at the class in front of me.

"Class, we have a student here today" he announced and then everyone stared intently at me. Here we go.

"This is Kira Rushdi and she has come all the way from Egypt so please be easy on her" he said. Everyone started to whisper and that made me feel worse than how I already felt.

"Kira why don't you go sit next to Mr. Muto. Atem, raise your hand so that Kira can see you" I looked at the class and saw the hand come up and I walked towards the person. I saw the empty seat next to the guy and without even looking at him I sat down in my seat and looked ahead.

"Alright class, please take out a pencil and notebook as I write on the board" he said before Mr. Mayo turned around and began to write on the chalkboard. I opened up my bag and pulled out my new notebook, but could not find my pencils. I searched my bag and still couldn't see them even though I knew I packed them in my bag this morning. I wanted to ask Mana if she had one but she was already talking with some multicolored spikey haired guy and I want to be a bother to her. I looked down at my notebook and just stared at it, not knowing what to do. I then saw a bronze hand slowly place a pencil on my desk and I quickly looked to see who had done that. My eyes then connected with a pair of violet colored eyes and I couldn't help but gaze into them. I looked to see that the personI was looking at was a guy and he had multicolored spiked hair like the guy who was talking to Mana. The difference was that this guy had bronze colored skin while the other was pale. The guy smiled gently at me and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I thought you needed a pencil" he said and by Ra did he have a sexy voice. It was strong, masculine, deep baritone sort of voice and it suited him.

"T-Thank you" I said nervously as I took the pencil on my desk. He grinned at me.

"No problem" he said before looking back at the chalkboard. I turned my attention towards the board and saw that Mr. Mayo had written something on it and began to copy it down. 'That was nice of him' I thought as I wrote.

"By the way" the guy said and I looked at him. He smiled at me and leaned in a little close to me.

"My name is Atem Muto". I nodded my head.

"Kira Rushdi" I said. He tilted his head to the side a little.

"Are you related to Mana?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yep, we're twins".

"You guys must be fraternal twins because you both don't look alike" I smiled at him.

"You're correct." I said before Mr. Mayo spoke to the class.

"Now class, today we will be focusing on William Shakespeare." Most of the class groaned at this but I smiled at it because I loved Shakespeare.

"Can anybody read this sentence on the board and tell me from which story this came from?" I raised my hand and Mr. Mayo smiled when he saw that it was me.

"Yes, Kira?" he asked and then I read the quote.

"'_My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite'" _I read out loud.

"Very good, Kira. Now where does this quote come from?"

"It comes from 'Romeo and Juliet'" I answered.

"Well done" he said and smiled proudly at me. I smiled and looked towards Mana who was grinning widely at me. I sat back down in my seat and I looked at Atem only to see him smiling at me.

"I'm guessing you like Shakespeare since you were able to figure out where that quote came from" he said and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he's one of my favorite authors. What about you? Do you have a favorite author?" Atem thought for a moment and while he was thinking, it gave me a chance to really look at him. My eyes were glued to his arms which rested on his desk. I noticed that he had the sleeves of his jacket rolled up all the way to his elbows, which gave a nice view of his muscular arms. My eyes travelled further up past his opened jacket, which he wore a black tank top underneath. I could literally see the muscles of his chest against the piece of clothing and after about 2 more minutes of staring at his chest, I let my gaze travel up his bronze neck and finally landing on his handsome face where he had a smirk on his face.

"Like what you see?" he asked teasingly. I blushed furiously at realizing that he saw me gawking at him like an idiot.

"Sorry" I said shyly. He chuckled at me which made me blush even harder.

"Don't worry about it and to answer your question, I don't have a favorite author because I like all books" he said.

"That's cool" I replied before Mr. Mayo spoke again.

"Alright class, I have an assignment for you all to do. I want each of you to choose a partner and then you and your partner while choose one of the many stories written by William Shakespeare and reenact one of the scenes from the story as well as giving me a written report of the story you and your partner chose. Is that clear?" The whole class replied with a solemn 'Yes'.

"Alright then, choose your partners." I looked to see that Mana had already chosen that other spikey haired guy as her partner, so she was out and since I really didn't know anyone else here, I really didn't feel comfortable working with them, yet anyways.

"Wanna be my partner?" Atem asked and I turned to look at him. I may not know him that well, but I was willing to get to know him better and be friends with him.

"Sure" I said with a smile.

"Great" he replied and suddenly the bell rung, meaning our class was over. Atem got up out of his seat and I packed up my stuff, but while I was packing I noticed that he was still standing there.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm waiting for you." Well, that was new. At least to me anyways.

"Why?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted to" he answered simply. I smiled at his kindness and when I was ready, Atem and I walked out of the class together. So far, I was already getting used to this new school and hopefully the rest of my day would be as great as this morning.

**Finally finished this chapter and honestly I don't think I did too bad at all, but you guys gotta let me know whether this was good or not, so as I always say, review, review, review if you want something new!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry it's been awhile, but now that summer is finally here I can relax and update! XD So here's the next chapter, hope you guys like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH**

Atem was such a nice guy. He was so kind and caring and definitely loyal to his friends. When we left from our English Literature class, Atem and I walked and talked on our way to my next class, which, unfortunately, he didn't have. Atem talked about his parents, his grandfather, his friends, his likes and dislikes, but mostly he talked about his younger brother Yugi. I figured that somehow they were related because of the wild hair they both had, but it was so sweet and nice to see how much Atem talked about Yugi. He told me about the crazy adventures that him and Yugi had together and about how much they both had a passion for dueling. I could tell that from the way he was talking about his brother, that Atem was very protective of him and loved him dearly. I smiled and thought about the relationship I had with Mana. I remember back in Egypt how much I used to talk about Mana and how I used to take care of her and look after her, especially when she would become mischievous and she did the same for me. I also saw that both me and Atem had some things in common with one another and that made me smile. Atem and I kept talking until we reached my Algebra class.

"I gotta go to my class now, but I'll see you later, okay?" he said and I nodded.

"Bye, Kira" he said as he smiled at me before turning around and walking away. I walked into my next class and saw Atem's younger brother Yugi sitting in the middle section of the classroom. I walked towards him and when he heard me approaching he looked up and smiled.

"Umm…is this seat taken?" I asked timidly

"Not at all" he said as he gestured for me to sit and I did.

"You're Mana's twin sister, right?" Yugi asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I'm Kira" I said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Muto" he said as he stuck out his hand to me and I smiled and shook his hand.

"So I see you've met my older brother Atem?" Yugi inquired and I chuckled.

"Yes, he's really nice" I replied and Yugi smiled but then smirked at me.

"Do you think he's cute?" he asked and immediately started to blush which made Yugi chuckle.

"It's okay if you do. Almost all the girls in this school think that way" he said but then frowned, "Even Tea" he said sadly.

"Tea? Who's that?" I asked

"She's this girl I really like, but she hardly even notices me. She just thinks of me as a friend and that's all" Yugi said while looking down. I smiled sympathetically at him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's your first crush, isn't she?" I asked and he nodded his head solemnly. I squeezed Yugi's shoulder gently.

"She thinks Atem is like the sun and the moon. I mean, don't get e wrong I love my big brother but sometimes I wish I was cool like him" Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't need to be like Atem to make Tea like you. She probably already likes you for you. You just gotta give it time and maybe Tea will see that you can be her _najm_" I replied. Yugi look quizzically at me and I giggled.

"_Najm_ means 'star'" I explained and Yugi smiled at me.

"Thanks Kira" he said

"No problem. Hey, Yugi have you seen Mana? Does she have this class?" I asked him. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, she's in the back" he said. I turned my head to look behind me and in the back I saw Mana sitting next to and talking to some guy. The guy flashed a smile at her and then placed a hand on top of hers, grasping it tightly. Mana blushed and giggled at him. I don't know why but my body tensed at the sight of Mana with that guy. Something seemed off about him, but maybe that was my sister instincts talking. Mana was younger than me, by 10 seconds, so I guess it was natural for me to be a little worried and cautious about the people she hangs out with but at the same time I had to remember that this was Mana's life and I should leave her be.

"Good morning, class" someone said and I turned my head around and saw the teacher of this class.

"I see we have a new student" the teacher said as he walked over to where me and Yugi were seated.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Yukara. I'm your Algebra teacher" he said as he stuck his hand out to me. I shook his hand and smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kira. Kira Rushdi" I said and he smiled.

"Ahh yes, I was informed about Mahad Rushdi's other sister. Well, it's very nice to have you here and I'm sure you do good in my class" he said

"I'll try" I said and he smiled before he walked away.

"Alright class, open your books to page 45" Mr. Yukara said as class began.

After Algebra class, Yugi and I went to our next two classes together which were Biology and History. We wanted to wait for Mana but she was so busy with that guy that she hardly noticed us at all. That kind of freaked me out a little because if anything, Mana and I would always do everything together. Even this morning she was so sad that we didn't get to spend some time with each other yesterday, but we have grown up and maybe Mana feels it's time we drifted apart a little and I could respect that. In my next classes I met two of Yugi's friends. One's name was Bakura, who was a British exchange student and the other's name was Tristan. They were really nice guys and pretty funny too. After History and Biology I had one more class before lunch which was Music class. Yugi didn't have that class with me nor did Mana, Atem, Tristan, or Bakura. I was pretty much all alone here, but I didn't mind it. I loved music because it was my passion along with dancing and singing. When I entered the class, it was much different from my other classes. This classroom didn't have desks but stool chairs and different instruments all over. I knew how to play most of the instruments in this class like the drums, guitar, piano, violin, and flute. This was because back in Egypt my mom and dad signed me up for music lessons and I learned how to play a lot of intruments. I smiled excitedly and walked towards one of the empty stools and sat next to a girl with blond hair and fiddling with a violin. She smiled when he saw me sit beside her.

"Umm…are you new here?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yep, I'm Kira" I said as I extended my hand.

"Mackenzie" she said and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I said before our teacher started the class. Once again I introduced myself and my teacher had already heard about 'Mahad Rushdi's other sister'. Oh brother, no pun intended. My Music teacher's name was Miss James and she was really funny. She made us all laugh throughout most of our class and inspired us to let ourselves shine throughout this school year. I started to actually think about her advice and thought that I should try to open up more but I just didn't know how.

"Any questions?" Miss James asked and I raised my hand.

"Yes Kira?"

"Umm…what if you don't know how to express yourself?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Well, expressing oneself can be done in numerous ways. Some express themselves by laughing, talking, playing sports, acting or through music. And that's what this class is all about, expressing yourself and your thoughts through the power of music." She explained and nodded in understanding.

"Now I would like for one of you to come on up and express what you feel right now. Kira, why don't you come up?" Miss James asked. Everyone started to whisper and that made me tense up a little. Mackenzie smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me and it actually helped me calm down and relax.

"You can do it" she whispered to me and I smiled before getting up and walking over to where the piano was in front of the class. I sat down and took a deep breath and let my fingers and my voice do the rest.

"_I am unwritten"_

"_Can't read my mind, I'm undefined"_

"_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned"_

"_Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window"_

"_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find"_

"_Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it!_

"_Release you inhibitions!"_

"_Feel the rain on your skin! No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in!"_

"_No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips!"_

"_Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open!"_

"_Today is where your book begins!"_

"_The rest is still unwritten"_

When I finished playing and singing, everyone looked at me with their eyes wide open, Mackenzie and Miss James included. I started to feel bad for even coming up here but then Mackenzie clapped her hands and everyone else followed in pursuit. I blushed from the attention and Miss James smiled brightly at me.

"That was wonderful, Kira! You have amazing talent! I can definitely see that you will do just fine in my class" she commented which made me smile. After class had ended, Mackenzie and I walked together and talked for a little while and became great friends.

"So Mackenzie, do you wanna eat lunch with me?" I asked

"Sure" she replied with a smile. We walked into the cafeteria and I searched for Yugi or one of his friends, but I couldn't spot them. I decided that me and Mackenzie would just sit by ourselves at a table but then I saw from the corner of my eye a multicolored haired person walking towards me. I looked and smiled when I saw it was Yugi but felt a little disappointed because I thought it and hoped that it would be Atem.

"Hey Yugi" I said

"Hey Kira, how was class?"

"Great! I made a new friend." I said a I gestured towards Mackenzie.

"This is Mackenzie" I said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi"

"You too, Yugi" she replied

"Kira, everyone is outside. Come eat with us and you too Mackenzie" Yugi said.

"Okay" Mackenzie and I said in unison and chuckled as we followed Yugi outside. I saw underneath some trees a couple of feet away where Bakura, Tristan, Mana and Atem with two other people I didn't know. When we got closer, all of them looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey guys, I found Kira and she brought a new friend" Yugi said. Mackenzie introduced herself to everyone and they all greeted her kindly. Then Yugi introduced me to the two other people I didn't know.

"Kira, this is-"

"JOEY WHEELER'S DA NAME! And dueling is my game!" a guy with blond hair with a Brooklyn accent said. I giggled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Joey. I'm Kira" I said. Then Yugi introduced me to a short haired brunette with blue eyes like mine.

"And this is Tea" Yugi said and I grinned when he mentioned her name.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Kira!" Tea said

"You too, Tea" I replied and shot a smirk at Yugi who blushed in response.

"So Kira, where ya from?" Joey asked

"Egypt" I answered

"She's related to Mana, you doofus." Tristan said

"So?" Joey replied and Tristan groaned.

"Mana's Egyptian, Joey" Atem said

"Mana's Egyptian? Since when?! And did you just call me a doofus?! Cuz I'll pound ya!" Joey asked incredulously and everybody sweat-dropped while I just giggled.

"Yep it's official Joey. Your mind is slower than a snail" Tristan replied with a smirk and Joey growled.

"Dat's it!" Joey said as he leaped onto Tristan and put him in a headlock with Yugi and Tea trying to break up the fight. I shook my head and sat under a tree and just closed my eyes, letting the wind brush against my face.

"Is this seat taken?" a deep baritone voice asked and I smiled and opened my eyes to see Atem standing above me.

"Not at all" I replied and he smiled back as he sat down next to me. He stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles and I blushed when I realized I was mesmerized with his movements. Atem plucked a flower from the grass and twirled between his fingers.

"So how's your first day of school going?" he asked.

"It's not so bad. I made some new friends" I said happily and he smiled at me.

"That's great, Kira and I'm sure you'll make some more along the way" Atem said

"How do you know?" I asked, but that was a bad idea because Atem smirked and leaned his face in close to mine. I gasped and blushed when his face was mere inches from mine.

"I can tell. You're a nice person so people will be attracted to people like that" he whispered to me.

"A-Are you attracted to people like that?" I asked in a small shaky voice. Atem chuckled and let his fingers trail down from my temple to my jawbone, stroking it softly before I felt him place something behind my ear. I blushed furiously.

"What do you think?" he whispered and then pulled back from me. I was about to say something but Joey hopped onto Atem's back and started to rough-house with him.

"Come on, Muto! Show me watcha got!" Joey said playfully and Atem smirked at his friend.

"Oh I'll show you something, Wheeler!" Atem said and I laughed as I watched him and Joey tackle each other. I reached a hand up to touch whatever Atem had placed behind my ear and felt that it was the flower he plucked and blushed.

"HEY KIRA!" Mana yelled happily and plopped down next to me. She hugged me close to her and I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Mana, what's up?" I asked

"How was your first couple of classes?" she asked excitedly while bouncing up and down.

"They weren't too bad. Mana, in Algebra class, who was that guy you were talking to?" I asked and Mana blushed.

"Oh…umm…nobody" she said nervously. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure, Mana?" I asked

"Yeah" she said

"Why did he hold your hand, Mana?" I asked. I didn't want to interrogate her but I knew she was hiding something from me.

"It was nothing" she said

"It didn't look like no-"

"I said it was nothing, Kira!" Mana yelled at me. I flinched and looked away from my sister. She had never yelled at my before and that kind of hurt. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't mean to question her so much.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kira. I-"

"Don't worry about it Mana" I said and then the bell rung meaning that lunch was over.

"Come on" I said as I stood up, "We've got class" I said as everyone started to head back inside and I followed behind Mackenzie. She smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Kira" she said but then became concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked but I put on a smile for her.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired I said" I said and she smiled in understanding. From the corner of my eye, I could see Mana frowning sadly at me before she walked off with Bakura and Yugi. Atem went off with by himself, Joey left with Tristan, which left me, Mackenzie and Tea alone heading to our next class.

Tea, Mackenzie and I all had P.E together, which was our last class of the day and they showed me the locker room and helped me to get something to wear to P.E. Tea let me borrow one of her shorts and Mackenzie let me borrow one of her shirts and one of her pair sneakers.

"Thanks, guys" I said as we changed into our P.E. outfits.

"No problem Kira" Mackenzie said as she patted my shoulder and headed to the gymnasium. Tea and I were still tying our shoe laces when suddenly she asked me something.

"So, Kira….do you….umm…l-like Atem?" she asked and I tensed. Mostly because Yugi had told me of how she liked Atem.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy and a good friend. Why?" I asked

"Just asking" she said almost nervously before she got up and left. I sighed before I followed Tea to the gym. Gym wasn't bad and was definitely different from gym back in Egypt. We had two gymnasiums, one for girls and the other for boys, but the one had the boys on one side of the gym and the girls on the other side. Our coach, Coach Kanbara, instructed us to stretch first and when we did, I heard a familiar voice. I looked to the far side of the gym and spotted Atem with three other guys. They were all laughing and talking with each other, but I was focused on only one particular person. Atem. Oh Ra he looked so handsome right now. He wore just a plain white t shirt with black sweat pants. I saw his coach order him and his friends to do some push-ups. Atem got down in plank position and when the coach said go, he immediately did push-ups like a jet. Coach Kanbara told us to start playing basketball and I grinned cuz that was my favorite game and I was a pro at it. Mackenzie and Tea were both on my team and so far we were winning effectively. I looked back and saw Atem was playing basketball too and when he saw me looking at him, I blushed. He grinned and took his time looking at my outfit from head to toe and when his gaze landed back on my face, he grinned widely and winked at me. That made me blush even harder. I turned away but I saw from the corner of my eye that he was laughing.

P.E finished a while later and then after we changed back into our uniforms we headed towards the doors and we saw Mana, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Yugi and Atem waiting there. I glanced at Atem but when I remembered what happened in gym class, I looked away with a small blush. I heard Atem chuckle.

"Hey gals! We were waitin for ya!" Joey said. I saw Mana with a sad look and figured that I should probably talk to her. Everyone started to talk with each other as we exited school grounds and I said goodbye to Mackenzie as she left with her parents. As we all walked I felt someone grasp my hand and I looked to see that it was Mana.

"Hey Mana, you okay?" I asked with concern. She didn't say anything. I frowned but said nothing more. The guys went their separate ways as did me and Mana and when we were all alone, she finally spoke.

"Are you mad at me, Kira?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad, Mana?" I asked her. I gasped when I heard her sniffle.

"Because I snapped at you" she said.

"Mana, we're getting older and we're gonna have fights. It's just part of growing up, so don't worry about it" I advised. I felt Mana wrap her arm around my waist and lean against me. I knew Mana was still hiding something from me but I wouldn't push it now. I'm gonna leave it alone until she's ready to tell me, besides I had a great first day of school and I was gonna enjoy the ending of my first day with my sister and my brother.

**ALRIGHT! Finally got this done and I think it was super amazing! Isn't Atem seductive or what?! XD So let me hear the reviews so keep me going!**


End file.
